


Paladins

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Outer Space, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day nineteen: Voltron Fusion
Series: Altercember [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449





	Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short. Sorry.  
> Canon Era!  
> I'm making Hamilton shorter than before and has violet eyes, but he mainly looks like musical!self.

Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules and John were out late on a warm night when it happened. They were scouting the area when Alex found a cave filled with lion carvings.

"What's that?" He asked himself. John looked at what the shorter man sees.

"Woah, you see that?" He asked Herc.

Hercules and Laf frowned. "We should get General Wahington," Herc says.

John nodded, going back to camp.

"What _is_ it?" Hamilton questioned himself. Laf shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's, uh, carvings from years ago." Laf said. Herc nodded.

General and John come up. "So what is it you need me to see?"

Hamilton didn't turn back, instead walking into the cave.

"Mon ami! It might not be safe!" Lafayette called, chasing the boy. There were drawings of a red lion. Hercules followed the two and John went in. The General went in.

It was dark. Hamilton knows he shouldn't be able to see this without a light source- he doesn't care about that. He has always been able to see in the dark anyway (It was something that runs through the family, he's told. He believes it). He stared at the drawings and runs a hand over it. It glowed.

"Woah!" He yelps, drawing his hand back. The others came to him.

Herc pants, "What's wrong?"

"It's glowing!" Washington states, and the floor cracks. They fall into a warm place- nearly unbearable- and had lava flowing through the cave.

"What's this?" Laf asks. They follow the path. Hamilton got out a piece of parchment. "Of course you have that." He holds the tip to the liquid and it lights on fire. Startled, he dropped it. The parchment burnt out, leaving a pile of ashes.

"Oh that's _scary,_ " Herc comments, staying away from the lava. The others agree and do the same.

"It's hot!" John whines. Hamilton rolls his eyes.

"I grew up in the carribean." He states, and stops. They entered a large cage where a red lion sat. Alexander tilted his head as a vision fills them.

"Did you see that?" Herc asked. The other affirmed, _yes, they did._ Hamilton and the others walked towards the lion. The lion seemed to stare at him with yellow eyes. Huh, cool.

"We should go back," George says.

"Come on, I think we should stay. What if this was a British project? What if-" he kept on rambling, his back to the lion. The others stare in shock as the lion let's the... shield down and opes it's mouth. He notices. "What's wrong?" He turns around. They stare as he enters the mouth with no qualms. "What? If it were going to eat me or attack me, it would've happened. I _was_ vulnerable and we definately do not stand a chance against the lion."

George sees them looking at each other and notices their looks at each other. "Boys-" He starts.

"We're right with you mon ami!" Laf calls, running fowards. John and Herc follows.

"Ugh," George groans but follows them. After all, they're boys and they need to be looked after.

This starts their space adventure. A lion roar echoes through the forest.


End file.
